


Gratitudes & First Dates

by LycoDra



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoDra/pseuds/LycoDra
Summary: Fenton’s having a pretty slow day, luckily everyone’s favorite sailor might just be able to liven things up.





	Gratitudes & First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 1 of a fic I originally posted on my Tumblr blog, @my-interests-our-yours.

To say it was a slow day was an understatement.

When Mr. McDuck first hiried Fenton to be a superhero, the young duck assumed it was gonna be fast paced and action packed from day to day.

Already a week in and nothing happened yet. A giant, gold eating, magic, money shark with LEGS literally attacked the city not even a month ago.

“Why hasn’t anything happened yet!” Fenton thought to himself.

He should happy that the good people of Duckburg are safe and he is. It’s just that he is so bored out of his mind.

Seeing as today was gonna be a slow day yet again, the superhero decided to go visit Dr. Gearloose’s lab at the Money Bin; kinda hoping one of his inventions went haywire and gone rouge.

To his surprise, Fenton found the scientist passed out on the cot he put in the lab back when he was a intern.

“He must have spent the last three nights working straight,” Fenton said to himself “Again.”

The ex-intern was just about to leave when he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Out walked a duck clad in a black sailor suit.

Fenton didn’t mean to stare but M’ma taught him to appreciate the uniform from an very early age. Didn’t matter if it was police or the navy she taught him to respect the men and women who wore them; cause they are _here to serve and protect, pollito_. Guess it turned into something a bit more than respect.

A minute or so passed before the superhero realized he was staring. Meanwhile, the sailor just stood there awkwardly slightly blushing under his gaze.

“D-Donald” the sailor stuttered sticking his hand out.

The awkward introduction spurred the superhero out of his daze.

“W-What!?”

The sailor offered him a smile and stuck his hand further in his direction.

“Donald Duck, nice to meet you”

“F-Fenton,” the scientist began “C-Crackshell-Cabrera!”

Now it was the superhero’s turn to blush. Way to go, Fenton. Totally bombed that introducktion.

“Nice to meet you Fenton” The sailor, Donald, greeted.

“Nice to meet you too, Donald Duck” Fenton greeted back.

It took a moment for the awkward tension between the two of them to a settle.

“So, what brings you here Mr. Duck?” Fenton asked.

“Donald is fine,” he said offering the superhero a small smile, “I’m actually looking for Dr. Gearloose. Do you know where he is?”

“Dr Gearloose is currently unconscious,” the ex-intern began “his great venture into revolutionzing the scientific field spanned several sleepless nights. His body finally caught to his mind.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Donald asked.

“No worries, Dr. Gearloose tends to do this quite often,” Fenton replies matter of factly.

The superhero then turns to Donald and asks, “If you require assistance, I more than delighted to help in you endeavor!”

“All Right” Donald replied a little shakily; somewhat caught of guard by Fenton’s energy.

“Illumination!” The superhero exclaimed jumping a little. Which prompted Donald to slightly chuckle, resulting in a small blush forming on the ex-intern’s cheeks.

“I’m looking for someone...” The sailor began but was interrupted by the excitable superhero.

“Fantastic,” The scientist exclaimed jumping to his feet, “Dr. Gearloose just completed a prototype for city ranged tracker. Mr. McDuck issued it to keep track of his numerous enemies as well as possible threats to the city. But mostly it’s for threats to his fortune.”

“Of course he would” Donald slyly remarkedwith exasperation.

The scientist then sprinted to the other side of the lab towards a pile of inventions. He shifted through them commenting every so often with: “No”, “Not this”, “Almost”, “When did he build this?”, and “Why?”.

Donald watched in amusement. With Fenton so intently focused looking for that machine, the sailor can finally get a good look at him. Clearly he is of Latino descent possibly Puerto Rican. His hair, Donald can’t describe it other than swooshy. The way he furrows his eyes is,admittedly kinda cute.

‘Geez’ Donald thought to himself, ‘he hasn’t had these kinds of thoughts since before the triplets’

As Fenton approached Donald’s attention was diverted from his thoughts of the duck towards the machine he was holding. It was a metallic and sphereical shaped. In addition it was emiting blue light from the lines that traced all around the orb.

“Introducing the Gearloose Tracker One,” The superhero exclaimed raising the tracker up in the air, “the name’s a work in progress but with this you would surely find your”.

Fenton handed Donald the tracker, who inspected it throughly.

“So...,” Donald began to ask, “how does it work?”

“Oh right! As I told you previously the tracker’s range spans the entire city so as long as they are in Duckburg you should be fine,. ” Fenton stated.

Taking the tracker from Donald, he then turns it over and opens a small compartment area Donald didn’t even notice during his inspection. From the little storage space came a blue headband laced with wires and lights.

“This headband is a neural scanner,” He exclaimed holding the headband out to Donald who cautiously took it, “ once you put it on, it scans your thoughts. All you need to do is think about the person your trying to find and it will instantaneously transfer that data into the orb where it will scan the entire city. Once located the orb will move towards the direction of that person taking you straight towards them!”

It took a while for the sailor to fully process what the scientist just said. Basically I think and it leads. Should be simple enough but knowing his luck and Gyro’s history it probably won’t end well.

“Okay” Donald simply stated before putting the headband on.

Fenton then came over and pressed a button on the back of the headband. With their faces so close to eachother, Donald as well as Fenton couldn’t help but blush. The superhero then coughed, flashed a awkward smile towards the sailor’s way, and padded over towards the orb to turn it on.

“Okay,” The scientist began walking away slightly to give Donald some room, “All you need to do is think of the person you want to find. You ready Donald?”

The sailor replied with a nervous smile and a thumbs up.

Donald thinks about his voice confident and somewhat dramtic. His smile awkward, nervous, and confident all at the same time. His beak smooth and strong the one thing that tells the sailor that there is someone inside that suit. The gears in the sailor’s mind grind and grind working to squeeze out every single detail about the superhero from their brief encounter.

A tense and silent minute passed before the orb whizzed to life.

The blue light emerging from the lines intensified. The machine slowly and steadily began to rise, simultaneously spinning and sputtering machine noises.

Just as soon as it started it suddenly stopped. For a minute it just hovered there leaving the two ducks to just stare at the orb. 

Instantaneously it glowed red and hissed.

“Not a good sign.” Fenton whispered worriedly under his breath. 

It began spinning maniacally and zoomed around the room like a shark suddenly dropped in a tank. It was fast and aggressive causing the sailor and superhero to take cover.

“This is disastrous!” The superhero exclaimed running and ducking trying to avoid the orb and it’s soon-to-be path of destruction. 

He found cover with Donald behind a makeshift barricade. The scientist was lucky the sailor grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind the barricade, which honestly was just an overturned table. 

They sat in silence for a minute watching the orb turn the lab into a war zone. 

“How is Gyro sleeping through all this?” Donald questioned.

“Dr. Gearloose just finished a three day shift with no sleep,” Fenton responded, “during these naps of his he has slept through a lot of boisterous things.” 

Donald laughed completely understanding where Gyro is coming from. 

“When my boys were smaller they were really fussy,” the sailor began turning away from watching the orb’s war path, “Once I put one down another would start fussing. And once I got him to sleep the third would just start bawling. Which woke up the other two. It was an endless cycle of crying.” 

There was no trace of strife in Donald’s voice as he told that story. In fact Donald told the story as if he spent the whole day in a theme park instead of staying up all night tending to crying ducklings. 

There was no doubt in Fenton’s mind that Donald loves his kids. He found it sweet and to be honest Donald’s nurturing nature was making the superhero’s heart flutter. 

“How are you so hot, right now?” Fenton pondered under his breath.

“What?” asked Donald turning to meet Fenton’s mortified expression.

“N-NOTHING!” the scientist yelped turning away to hide his blushing face. 

Before they could continue their conversation further the orb burst through the barricade causing the two ducks to scramble towards safety. The tracker gave them no time to recover, quickly it dived for the superhero sprawled on the floor.

Luckily for Fenton, Donald as well dove towards the scientist and rolled them both out of safety, saving the scientist once again.

“Thanks,” said the scientist

“No time,” replied the sailor gesturing towards the exit, “Come on”

Fenton got up and followed Donald who was already running towards the exit.

They bob and weaved passed the orb which was attempting to tackle them. As every minute passed the orb became more erratic and moved faster and faster than before.

Donald and Fenton were several feet from the exit when the orb lunged towards the elevator’s metal doors. The orb pried itself out the dent it made on the doors and shot towards the ducks again.

It tackled Donald, throwing him to the other side of the room.

“DONALD!”

The sailor hit the wall and landed to the floor with an ‘umph’.

Fenton ran towards Donald his mind racing as the seconds ticked by.

“What am I doing?”

The orb was gearing itself for a second attack

“I’m suppose to be a superhero”

It spun and whirred while it emitted an even more intense red light.

“Mr. McDuck hired me to protect the people ofDuckburg and I let one get hurt”

It stopped and positioned itself towards the sailor.

“I can’t let him down a second time”

It lunged forward causing the sailor to wince at the incoming attack.

“BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!”

Donald opened his eyes and to his amazement the person he was looking for was right in front of him.

Gizmoduck was standing over Donald clutching the Tracker Orb in one hand with the other protectivly over the sailor.

The superhero crushed the orb and tossed it towards the wall. He turned to meet the shocked face of Donald.

After a brief moment of silence Donald was the first to speak:

“Huh?”

“Yeah”


End file.
